Raphie, j'ai peur
by Caki Black
Summary: Après avoir regardé un film d'horreur, Mikey se réveille à cause d'un cauchemar. N'arrivant pas à se calmer, il finit par aller voir la seule personne capable de l'aider. Première fic et turtlecest! * Fanfiction corrigée et chapitre bonus rajouté!*
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et d'or et déjà merci pour avoir cliqué sur cette histoire !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de grammaires/syntaxes/d'orthographes. J'ai essayé de faire attention mais je suis dyslexique et je n'ai pas de beta. Si vous voyez une faute, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire ! Les commentaires pour l'histoire elle-même sont bien sur le bienvenue aussi ;)

Je signale encore une fois que ce sera du yaoi ( relation entre 2 hommes ) et du turtlecest ( relation entre les tortues, ici Raph/Mikey )

Bonne lecture!

( j'ai trouvé un super ami qui à accepter de corriger la fic alors qu'il n'aime pas le yaoi! Merci Chenounet! )

* * *

il se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante. Sa poitrine se souleva dans un rythme effréné. Grâce à sa formation de ninja, sa bouche encore grande ouverte ne laissait aucun bruit sortir. Il n'entendait rien si ce n'est le tam-tam de son coeur. Celui-ci battait trop vite à son goût. Même après avoir couru dans toute l'antre pour éviter Raphaël il ne battait pas si vite. Sans même qu'il ne se rende compte, il serrait les poings et les desserrait au rythme de sa respiration.

Ses yeux restaient figés sur la dernière image de son cauchemar : les corps ensanglantés, découpés et éparpillés de ses frères. Derrière eux, Eveque dans un costume de mort-vivant bleu imitait le meilleur sourire de psychopathe du Joker. L'arme du massacre, une scie de dentiste, traînait à ses pieds. Au loin, Splinter, habillé d'une tenue de patient d'hôpital détournait la tête et retenait un Casey en tenue d'infirmière de venir les aider ou d'aider Eveque, il n'en savait trop rien.

Un mouvement près de sa jambe gauche le fît sursauter vers l'arrière. Klunk le regardait de ses petits yeux innocents, la tête penchée vers la gauche. Un miaou interrogatif finitpar lui faire retrouver pied dans la réalité.

-Héé Klunky, viens faire un câlin à papa. Dit-il en chuchotant d'une voix cassée. Il se pencha pour prendre le chat dans ses bras et le serra fort contre sa poitrine.

-J'aurais du écouter Léo et ne pas regarder cet horrible film d'horreur avant d'aller dormir. N'est-ce pas mon minou?

-Ronnnronnnronnnn

Klunk sentant la panique et la terreur de son maître se collait à lui. Il lui faisait le plus de câlin et léchouille possible. Il se laissait faire quand son maître le serrait un peu trop fort pour essayer de se calmer. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas faire grand chose.

Mikey remis la couverture au dessus de sa tête, les ombres habituellement accueillante de sa chambre lui semblaient hostiles , comme si Eveque et tout ses hommes allaient en sortir d'un seul coup. Tournant tout doucement la tête, pour bouger le moins possible la couverture, il regarda l'heure de son réveil : 2h46.

Roulé en boule, Klunk coincé entre ses bras et les genoux croisés autour, Mikey caressait l'arrière de l'oreille droite du chat, espérant se calmer avec les ronronnement de celui-ci. Sa respiration s'était légèrement calmée mais restait laborieuse. Le bruit, aussi minime soit-il, du mouvement de la couette au dessus de lui, le faisait frissonner et regarder de tout coté comme si il était en plein entrepôt entouré par le clan des Foot.

Après avoir pris une grande respiration et s'être motivé intérieurement, Mikey regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure: 3h02. Un quart d'heure c'était écoulé et il ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Soupirant, il calcula mentalement le nombre de pas qu'il devra faire pour atteindre sa destination.

De son lit à sa porte, 4 petits pas devrait suffire. Il faudra juste qu'il fasse attention aux affaires qui traînent par terre. De sa porte à celle de Raph, il y avait 5 mètres, 8 pas donc. Mais il devra faire attention à être extrêmement silencieux en passant devant la chambre de Léo. De la porte de Raph à son hamac restait 5 pas. Cela lui faisait donc 17 pas à faire avant d'atteindre son havre de paix. 17 pas où il serait seul face aux démons de l'ombre, aux assassins cachés et au fantôme d'Evêque brandissant comme arme cette scie de dentiste. Rien que d'y penser voilà qu'il se mettait à claquer des dents.

Mikey regarda vers Klunk pour trouver son courage intérieur. Sentant bien que celui-ci de ses petits yeux mignons, innocents, magnifiques et remplis d'amour, lui envoyait toute son énergie positive et faisait tout pour le soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve qu'était ce parcours du combattant qu'ils se devaient faire tous les deux avant de trouver le repos cette nuit.

-Tu es prêt Klunk? Chuchota-t-il tout en attrapant son oreiller d'une main.

-….

-N'ai pas peur mon chaton chéri, papa va te conduire en sécurité. Accroches toi bien, nous partons bientôt. Continua-t-il en serrant le chat encore plus contre lui.

Il n'eu comme réponse qu'un tout petit « miou » comme si Klunk sentait qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit.

Tout doucement, et en s'arrêtant tout les 6 mouvements pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans sa chambre, Mikey s'approcha du bord de son lit. C'est millimètre après millimètre qu'il sorti un pied puis une jambe de sous la couette. Le pied à terre, il sorti l'autre jambe pour la poser à coté.Sans lâcher Klunk et l'oreiller, il traîna ensuite le reste de son corps de manière à pouvoir sortir du lit sans retirer la couverture.

Arrivé à cette étape cruciale de son parcours, il prit une grande inspiration et après un dernier regard peu assuré vers les ombres de sa chambre, il se leva. De là, ne pouvant supporter le jeu des ombres autour de ses pieds, il regarda vers la porte pour avancer.

A chaque pas, il releva les genoux le plus haut possible et posa son pied au sol délicatement. Il fit un pas, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Prenant confiance, il accéléra pour arriver à la porte. Il déposa rapidement son pied droit au sol et pris appui sur celui-ci. Malheureusement, la boite à pizza à moitié posée sur une bouteille vide sur laquelle il venait de marcher, se plia à cause de son poids. Mikey perdit l'équilibre et tomba tête la première contre la porte. Pendant ce temps, la bouteille roula jusqu'à une pile de bd qu'elle fit tomber par le choc de leur rencontre. Mikey lâcha son oreiller, ouvrit la porte et couru jusqu'à la chambre de Raph qu'il ouvrit d'un coup et referma derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Il se réveilla en sursaut et en alerte. Il y avait eu du bruit venant de la chambre de Mikey. Il n'eut même pas le temps de sortir de son hamac pour aller voir que le dit Mikey entra comme un boulet de canon dans sa chambre.

Il était prêt à exiger des réponses de son frère pour ce vacarme en pleine nuit lorsqu'il vit l'état de celui-ci. Tremblant de tout ses membres, serrant ce pauvre chat comme si sa vie en dépendait, les pupilles beaucoup trop dilatées, le souffle court et les sens totalement dirigés vers l'extérieur comme si Mikey s'attendait à être attaqué à tout moment.

Surpris par le comportement de son frère, Raphaël se concentra sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de sa chambre. N'entendant toujours rien après 5 minutes, il se retourna vers Mikey pour trouver celui-ci dans la même position que précédemment. Seul Klunk avait bougé, il regardait maintenant Raph de ses grands yeux globuleux, comme s'il était la seule personne à pouvoir les sauver et à pouvoir débloquer la situation.

Soupirant et se doutant de ce qui se passait, Raphaël attrapa son réveil pour y voir l'heure. Le cadran affichait 3h22. Mikey devait être réveillé depuis une petite heure. Il redéposa son réveil à terre et regarda l'autre tortue de la chambre.

-Mikey. _Appela t-il doucement pour ne pas effrayer son frère et réveiller les deux autres._

- ...  
-Michelangelo! _Répéta Raphaël un peut plus fort._

Enfin, son frère retrouvait la réalité, le regardait en retour, le voyait. Il ne savait pas quel film Mikey avait regardé alors qu'il était dehors avec Casey mais Léo et Donnie allaientl'entendre le lendemain matin. Sachant ce qu'il devait faire pour pouvoir rassurer son petit frère, il se recoucha dans son hamac et fit signe à celui-ci de venir en écartant les bras et les jambes. La vitesse à laquelle Mikey se jeta sur lui l'étonna. Habituellement Mikey venait, le secouait tout doucement et le priait pour pouvoir dormir avec lui. Là il était rentré de force dans sa chambre et maintenant se jetait sur lui, ne faisant pas attention au hamac ou même à lui! Ce qui ne voulait dire que deux choses: Sa nuit calme et reposante était terminée et demain il allait massacrer les deux derniers frères de la fratrie pour avoir laissé le plus jeune regarder ce film. Film dont il devra trouver et noter le nom pour zapper de chaîne la prochaine fois qu'il passera à la télévision.

Raphaël referma ses bras autour de Mikey puis, tout en caressant la carapace de celui-ci commença à fredonner. C'était toujours la même chanson. Chanson dont lui même ne savait plus d'où il la connaissait. Il avait essayer de changer une fois mais Mikey ne c'était pas calmé avant qu'il ne change d'avis et fredonne celle de d'habitude. Après quelques minutes, les doigts de Mikey s'etaient suffisamment ouvert pour que Klunk puisse bouger. Raph en profita pour le prendre et le mettre au sol. Le hamac était déjà trop petit pour deux tortues mutantes, rajouter un chat à ce mélange ne ferrait que risquer inutilement la vie du dit chat. Klunk lui lécha la main, lui fit un câlin du haut de sa petite tête puis alla se coucher sur sa pile de magasine de moto dans un coin de sa chambre. Ayant pitié du pauvre chat qui n'avait rien demandé et qui c'était encore une fois transformer en bébé peluche vivante pour Mikey, Raph jeta son coussin vers sa gauche en se disant que le chat y serais plus à l'aise que sur des magasines froids.

La tête de Mikey glissa dans son cou pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il se concentra donc de nouveau sur son petit frère. Il recommença à fredonner et à lui caresser la carapace. Alors qu'il retraçait toutes les interstices du bas de la carapace avec sa main droite, il ne faisait que de simples mouvement circulaire sur le haut de celle-ci avec son autre main. Après quelques minutes, Raphaël senti Mikey bouger. Celui-ci se suréleva légèrement avec ses bras. Il observa Raph pendant un instant, puis semblant avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, ouvrit la paume de ses mains sur le haut du plastron de son frère aîné. Au même rythme des cercles que Raph créait sur son dos, Mikey se rallongea sur lui, plastron contre plastron, tout en dessinant les muscles des épaules de la tortue émeraude pour finir par joindre ses mains derrière la tête de celui-ci.

Raphaël en profita pour glisser ses propres mains le long de la carapace du plus jeune une dernière fois avant de les faire basculer sur les côtes de son frère. Il connaissait par coeur les endroits à caresser sur les cotes de Mikey pour les chatouiller. Endroits qu'il lui fallait éviter en ce moment pour ne pas faire sursauter la tortue au dessus de lui. Il avança la tête pour embrasser tout doucement la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou de son frère. Celui-ci en soupira de contentement et pencha la tête sur le coté pour lui laisser plus d'espace.

Cela était nouveau depuis peu pour tout les deux. Oh bien sur Ils se faisaient des câlins quand ils étaient petits après un cauchemar, mais l'adolescence avait arrêtée ces moments de tendresse entre les deux frères et ce même si Mikey était toujours le bienvenue après avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'ils avaient recommencer à se câliner lorsqu'ils dormaient à deux. Mais ce n'était plus le même genre de câlins qu'avant. Ils avaient grandis, leurs corps et leurs désirs aussi.

Tout doucement, Mikey écarta et remonta ses jambes le long du torse de son frère forçant celui-ci a refermer les jambes pour qu'ils ne tombent pas du hamac. Il retira l'une de ses mains de derrière la tête de Raph pour venir prendre la main de celui-ci d'une de ses cotes pour l'amener à sa cuisse. Son message passé, il remonta la main, le poignet puis le bras de la tortue foncée du bout des doigts pour finir pas s'agripper à son épaule.

Raphaël en sourit dans le cou du plus jeune qu'il continua d'embrasser tout en montant vers la mâchoire. Arriver à celle-ci, il se dirigea vers l'oreille et ce n'est qu'après l'avoir mordiller légèrement qu'il commença a bouger sa main sur la cuisse du plus jeune.

Ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin et Raph n'osait pas franchir un autre pas, voila pourquoi il ne caressa que légèrement les cuisses de Mikey, sans osé diriger ses mains vers le point de rencontre de celles-ci. C'est Mikey qui embrassa le porteur du bandeau rouge le premier. Il releva la tête pour regarder son frère dans les yeux. Tout en maintenant le contact visuel, il se rapprocha de la bouche de Raphaël pour finir par embrasser doucement celui-ci. Ne pouvant se contenir, Raph attrapa à deux mains la tête de son frère avant de plonger sa langue dans sa bouche. Le baiser fut expérimental, pas totalement réussi, pas parfais comme dans les film mais passionné comme ils pouvaient l'être tout les deux et ne leur donnait qu'envie de recommencer. Ce qu'ils firent juste après avoir respiré. Et ce, plus d'une fois.

Raph commençait à avoir du mal à se retenir, il ne voulais qu'une chose; se laisser aller que Mikey le voit en entier et qu'ils ne puissent ne faire qu'un. Mais il savait qu'il devait se retenir. Mikey était le plus jeune, c'était donc à lui de veiller, il ne pouvais pas profiter de son petit frère, même si celui-ci était entrain de gémir de la plus sexy des façons tout en balançant ses hanches contre lui. Il devait se retenir, il n'avais pas le choix. Surtout que Mikey était venu à cause de son cauchemar, pour être rassuré et non pour être malmené ,même avec amour, par son frère aîné.

Malheureusement pour lui, Mikey se rendit compte qu'il commençait à se retenir, à ne plus oser le toucher et à continuer la découverte de son corps. Voir son petit frère le regarder d'un sourire diaboliquement sexy est une image qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier. Peut de temps après Mikey commença à gémir son prénom, à bouger ses hanches de manières plus lancinantes, à caresser les endroits sensibles de son plastron. Son frère voulait qu'il se laisse aller, qu'il continue à explorer, qu'ils aillent plus loin et le lui faisait comprendre. Il résistait tant bien que mal.

Puis Mikey essaya quelque chose, il ne compris pas trop quoi, car le plus jeune avait oublié qu'ils étaient dans un hamac et perdit l'équilibre. En tombant Il frotta son cloaque à celui de Raphaël. Et laissa échapper un churr.

Michelangelo avait laissé passer un churr. Son tout premier churr.

Et Raphaël craqua.

* * *

_Mouhahahaha Je viens de me découvrir une âme de sadique. :D ( oui oui je sais, je devrais avoir honte!...mais j'y arrive pas)_

_J'espere que cette suite vous a plus! A bientôt pour la fin. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici la suite et la fin de cette première fanfic.

Je pensais au début continuer et terminer le lemon mais les suppressions de fic un peu trop "hot" qu'il y a pour le moment sur le site m'ont faites changer d'avis.

En espérant que ce point de vue particulier vous plaise et à bientôt pour une autre histoire!

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un ronflement de son maître. Lui qui était si bien installé sur le coussin en plume du compagnon de celui-ci… Il se retourna et se mit en boule pour essayer de se rendormir mais les bruits venant des canalisations de l'autre coté du mur l'en empêchèrent. Klunk finit donc par s'étirer de tout son long puis regarda vers sa tortue. Son maître adoré ronflait tout en dormant sur le plastron de la tortue émeraude. Un peu de bave coulait de sa bouche pour venir former une tache humide su le coté gauche du plus grand frère. Leur jambes étaient mélangées et cachées par la couverture. Celle-ci s'arrêtait dans le bas de la carapace de sa tortue. Les bras de celui nommé Raphaël entourait le haut de cette dernière. Même en dormant, il caressait doucement les endroits sensibles de la carapace de son maître.

Une odeur inconnue venant des 2 tortues attira son attention. Il s'approcha doucement en reniflant pour savoir d'ou elle venait et ce qu'elle signifiait. Il retroussa tout de suite ses moustaches et son petit nez. C'était horrible! Son maître avait besoin de faire sa toilette! Klunk décida de s'éloigner du couple endormi pour visiter cet environnement qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de visiter.

La chambre était plus petite que celle dont il avait l'habitude. Il y avait bien moins de cachette ou se cacher ou d'endroit pour dormir. D'un coté de la pièce il y avait le couple de tortues endormies suspendues dans les airs par l'hamac. Des images bien plus sombres que celle de la chambre de son maître était collées sur le mur à leur hauteur. En dessous d'eux, il y avait ces objets cylindriques avec deux roues sur les cotés que la tortue émotive aimait tant soulever. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait son nouveau coussin. Il le trouvait d'ailleurs bien moelleux et doux. Le compagnon de son maître ne lui faisait pas beaucoup de cadeau et ne le caressait que lorsqu'il n'y avait personne autour. Mais qu'est ce que ça valait le coup d'attendre! Il n'était jamais déçu par la qualité des offrandes qu'il recevait à ces moments là! Un peu plus loin, se trouvait un tas de magazinesjuste à coté de l'objet infernal qui sonnait tout les matins et qui éclairait pendant la nuit. De l'autre coté, près de la porte, se trouvait une sorte de bibliothèque. Les étages du bas de celle-ci etaient remplies de disques en métal de différentes tailles. Les étagères du centre étaient remplies de livres bien plus gros que ceux de son maître incontesté. Klunk n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il y avait posé sur les étages supérieurs de la bibliothèque et n'avait aucun moyen pour s'en approcher plus, aucun meuble sur lequel sauter…

Son regard fut attiré par la porte, il savait que derrière celle-ci se trouvait sa litière et surtout sa gamelle. Malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci était fermée. Il décida donc de réveiller sa tortue pour qu'elle l'ouvre pour lui. Il se rapprocha donc de nouveau du hamac pour finir pas sauter dedans. Il renifla le bras de son maître puis se frotta dessus jusqu'a ce que son maître ouvre les yeux et le regarde.

-Yeaaa Klunky Bailla Michelangelo Tu as faim mon petit chat?

-Miaouuu. Répondit Klunk. Il avait bien dressé sa tortue. Celle-ci le comprenait rapidement.

Mikey embrassa Raph puis sorti du hamac sans réveillé son frère. Si il pouvait encore appeler celui-ci frère après ce qu'ils avaient fait… Il se pencha pour prendre Klunk dans ses bras quand il ressentit une légère douleurs dans le bas du dos. Rougissant, il attrapa le chat avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il entrouvrit celle-ci pour passer sa tête en dehors de la chambre. De là ou il était, il pouvait entendre Donnie remuer dans sa chambre et voir la porte de la chambre de Léo ouverte. Ce dernier était donc comme d'habitude déjà dans le dojo entrain de méditer. Cela signifiait que l'accès à la porte de la salle de bain était libre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser l'aîné de ses frères pour le moment. Les traces de leur méfait à Raphaël et à lui de la nuit dernière était séché sur son ventre et entre ses jambes. Souriant comme le chat de Cheshire, il laissa Klunk dans le couloir pour aller prendre une douche.

Klunk profita de sa liberté retrouvée pour descendre les escaliers et aller au rez-de-chaussée. Il se dirigea d'abord vers sa litière et ses besoins du matin satisfaits voulu aller remplir son ventre. Il traversa donc le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Arrivé dans celle-ci, il alla à sa gamelle qu'il trouva vide. Choqué que son maître ai pu oublié de lui servir ses croquettes, il sauta sur une des chaises puis sur la tables pour espérer trouver quelque chose à manger. Malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci était tout aussi vide. Outré, il sortit en courant de la cuisine près à rouspéter à la première tortue qu'il trouvera. S'arrêtant au milieu du salon, il écouta les bruits de la maison pour savoir où se diriger. Comme tout les matins, la tortue émeraude et la tortue intelligente dormaient encore. Sa propre tortue étaient entrain de faire couler l'eau dans la salle humide. L'odeur de l'encens qui venait du dojo lui appris que la derniers tortue s'y trouvait.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers elle. La tortue semblait dormir assise entourée de bougies allumées. Klunk décida de s'installer entre les jambes croisées de celle-ci et de miauler jusqu'à ce qu'on le remarque.

-Miaouuu

-…

-Miaouuumiiiiouuu

-Bonjour Klunk. Répondit Léo en sortant de sa méditation. -Tu m'as l'air en forme ce matin toi n'est-ce pas? Continua-t-il en caressant le chat. Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un ronronnement avant que klunk se dirige vers la porte du donjon. Arriver à celle-ci, il se retourna et regarda la tortue aux katana.

-Hum? Oh non Klunk, ce n'est pas moi qui te nourris et tu le sais. Mikey est entrain de descendre les escaliers tu n'as qu'à aller le voir.

D'un pas dépité, le chat sorti du donjon, pour en effet voir son propriétaire descendre d'un pas guilleret des escalier. Celui-ci lui passa même devant les yeux sans le voir. Klunk se dépêcha donc d'aller dans la cuisine pour rappeler son maître à l'ordre. Heureusement, quand il arriva dans celle-ci, sa tortue était déjà entrain de lui servir ses croquettes. Il mangea tranquillement pendant que son maître cuisinait pour le reste de la famille. Il eu tout juste fini quand le compagnon de son propriétaire rentra dans la salle. Il était près à le saluer comme il se doit et le remercier pour le dons du coussin mais la tortue n'avait d'yeux que pour son maître et se dirigea vers lui.

-Bon matin Mike. Commença Raph.

-Heeeee Raphie! Tu es tombé du lit? Continua Mikey en délaissant sa poêle et en se rapprochant du plus âgé.

-Ma couverture a disparu. Répondit Raphaël en souriant. Puis après avoir caresser la joue de la tortue vert d'eau pris une tête plus sérieuse. -Comment vas tu? As tu mal quelque part?

Klunk ne voulais pas rester voir les deux tortues s'accoupler une seconde fois. Il quitta donc la cuisine pour trouver une place où dormir dans le canapé. Sa nuit avait été courte. De loin, il entendit Léo rejoindre les autre dans la cuisine et les tortues parler entre-elles.

-Déjà réveillé Raph? Tu es tombé du lit?

-Très drôle Léo. Mikey m'a réveillé en se levant.

-Ce qui me fait penser, pourquoi as tu fait tant de bruit cette nuit Mikey?

-Par ce que Donnie et toi lui aviez laissé regarder un film d'horreur?

-Désolé Léo, j'ai glissé dans ma chambre et j'ai paniqué grave mec!

-Ca j'avais compris, mais pourquoi tu as fait tant de bruit après avoir rejoins la chambre de Raph?

-Ca, crois moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir Courageux…

* * *

Et pour remercier Chen de cette superbe correction, un chapitre bonus est rajouté! :)


	4. BONUS

Il essayait de lire le magazine de moto qu'il avait devant les yeux tout en se balançant dans son hamac. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Toute la journée, il s'était retenu de plaquer Mikey sur un mur, dans un coin, sur le divan. Son petit frère l'avait évité dès la fin de l'entraînement matinal et il voulait des réponses. Michelangelo regrettait-il ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre la veille? Son petit frère lui parlerait il de nouveau un jour? Pourrait il lui pardonner d'avoir profiter de lui alors qu'il était chercher protection dans ses bras? Devait il quitter la famille pour que Mikey puisse se sentir de nouveau en sécurité et chez lui dans la tanière?

De colère, il envoya son magazine voler dans sa chambre et se tient la tête entre ses mains. Il était un monstre, un profiteur, un violeur et il ne s'en voulait même pas! Mon dieu, rien qu'en repensant au corps du plus jeune contre lui, de ses gémissements, de ses grands yeux bleus grands ouverts, à son sexe à l'intérieur de son frère, entouré de sa chaleur, sa moiteur, de sa chair si serré tout autour de lui, voilà qu'il se durcissait et que son plastron était près à s'ouvrir pour laisser passer son pénis.

Il ne pouvait pas rester, c'était impossible. Il ne pourrait redevenir comme avant, juste un grand frère protecteur. Il voulait Mikey, le désirait, l'aimait. Mon dieu oui, il aimait cet imbécile heureux… Il était foutu!

Un plan se formait dans sa tête pour quitter les égouts sans se faire prendre par les autres, quitter N-Y et vivre seul sans lorsqu'il entendit une sorte de grattage sur la porte de sa chambre. Surpris, il sauta en dehors du hamac puis se dirigea vers la porte Etait-ce la personne qu'il attendait? Pouvait il espérer de nouveau? Aurait il mal compris les signaux que Michelangelo lui avait envoyé toute la journée?

Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver à sa plus grande joie, un Mikey tout nu portant juste son coussin et Klunk dans ses bras devant lui. La tortue aux taches de rousseurs le regarda en souriant avant de parler de manière à ne pas réveiller les autres.

-Raphie, j'ai peur. Je peux avoir un super câlin anti-cauchemar?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Brusquement, il attrapa le plus petit par son bras et le tira dans la pièce. Surpris Mike eu juste le temps de laisser tomber son coussin et Klunk ( qui partit se réfugier sous le hamac) avant de se faire plaquer contre la porte qu'il venait de franchir et d'avoir sa bouche dévorée par celle de son frère.

* * *

Et voilà. Première Fanfic terminée et corrigée. Chapitre bonus posté. Je suis fière de moi ^^' ( ou sinon vous auriez du recevoir ce chapitre hier mais mon chargeur a explosé T_T. J'ai donc du aller en chercher un autre ( 80 euro ça fait mal ) Et de ce fait un jour de retard pour tout les chapitres. Snirf ( comment ça vous vous en foutez? J'ai failli ne plus avoir de mac pendant 10 jours! ( ce qui veut dire pas de nouveau chapitres non plus! ) ).

A bientôt j'espère!

Caki


End file.
